ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal!
---- Want to make a series with unique aliens but don't want to use canon aliens or make up your own? Look no further! Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal is a service that provides free use aliens made by the BTFF community for the BTFF community! Most aliens available here were made through the I Wanna Draw Up Some Aliens thread, so if you want to make requests keep them vague. If you want specific aliens drawn, please use other alien services such as CaT's Alien Art Shop. It goes without saying, but this service is run by Aaronbill3, so any complaints or questions should be directed to him. Aaronbill3 certified Terms of Service (rules) *If (for some reason) you need to make your own page for any of the below aliens, you must credit the respective creators. **All aliens here were made in some form by Aaronbill3, but proper credits for each can be found on their respective pages. *All of these aliens are free use. *If you wish to use any of the content of this arsenal on a different wiki or website, you must get my explicit permission beforehand. This includes any recolours or edits to images. **As a side note: User:Alanomaly already has my permission to use my content for the Alan 10 Adventures wiki, so long as he lets me know in some way each time he does. *If making a suggestion on the I Wanna Draw Up Some Aliens thread, please follow the rules of that page as well. *This is not a request service. I do not run any specific request services. *Do not be rude *If you wish to give any alien new or alternate powers, either create a new page or list the new powers in the 'alternate powers' segment of the infobox. *This last one isn't so much a rule as it is a note: You are allowed to add the categories of your series to any AAA article that you use. That typically meaning a Series Name category and an Earth-XX category. **For bonus points, these categories should also be added to the respective alien's species page and home world page. Albeit only the Earth-XX category should be added to the planet unless the planet itself directly appears in the series. Available Aliens Any of the below aliens can be recoloured by Aaronbill3 easily, so if you need an alternate colour (or female version (or both)) for use in your series just ask in the comments. The respective species and planets of the below aliens are also free use, and follow the same rules above. Not every species/planet has a page yet though, so if you want them just say and I'll get around to it soon enough. |-|Omnitrix Aliens= Trapflaura.png|Trapflaura|link=Trapflaura Epicentaur.png|EpiCentaur|link=EpiCentaur Erodinian sandbox.png|Sandbox (Aaronbill3 version)|link=Sandbox (Aaron) Ophidian Snakepit.png|Snakepit (Aaronbill3 version)|link=Ophidian 4D2 alien final.png|4D2|link=4D2 Mindmatter blue.png|MindMatter (other colours available)|link=MindMatter Chandelier.png|Chandelier|link=Chandelier Nighthowler v2.png|Nighthowler|link=Nighthowler Similamander.png|Similamander|link=Similamander Dinosword.png|Dinosword|link=Dinosword Triedge.png|Triedge|link=Triedge Eelectricity.png|Eelectricity|link=Eelectricity Magmalight.png|Magmalight|link=Magmalight Faucet Action.png|Faucet|link=Faucet Oblithium.png|Oblithium|link=Oblithium Vertebrain.png|Vertebrain|link=Vertebrain Hightide.png|Hightide|link=Hightide Barrier Reef.png|Barrier Reef|link=Barrier Reef Whalewind.png|Whalewind|link=Whalewind Electro City.png|Electro City|link=Electro City Eyezor 2.png|Eyezor|link=Eyezor Fanfare.png|Fanfare|link=Fanfare Geothermite.png|Geothermite|link=Geothermite Tropiguana profile.png|Tropiguana|link=Tropiguana Comatose.png|Comatose|link=Comatose Analyzard.png|Analyzard|link=Analyzard Furlock.png|Furlock|link=Furlock Sideways.png|Sideslash|link=Sideslash Intermission.png|Intermission|link=Intermission (Alien) Speedbump.png|Speedbump|link=Speedbump Shadybug Sketch.png|Shadybug|link=Shadybug |-|Ultimate Aliens= Ultimate Chandalier.png|Ultimate Chandelier|link=Ultimate Chandelier Ultimate Lodestar Aaronbill3.png|Ultimate Lodestar|link=Ultimate Lodestar (Aaron) Ultimate Upgrade Purple.png|Ultimate Upgrade|link=Ultimate Upgrade (Aaron) Ultimate Gravattack Aaron.png|Ultimate Gravattack|link=Ultimate Gravattack (Aaron) Ultimate Heatblast Aaron.png|Ultimate Heatblast|link=Ultimate Heatblast (Aaron) Ultimate Fasttrack.png|Ultimate Fasttrack|link=Ultimate Fasttrack (Aaron) Ultimate XLR8 aaron.png|Ultimate XLR8|link=Ultimate XLR8 (Aaron) Ultimate Way Big Aaron.png|Ultimate Way Big|link=Ultimate Way Big (Aaron) Ultimate X.png|Ultimate X|link=Ultimate Alien X (Aaron) Ultimate AmpFibian.png|Ultimate AmpFibian|link=Ultimate AmpFibian (Aaron) Ultimate Shock Rock.png|Ultimate Shock Rock|link=Ultimate Shock Rock (Aaron) Ultimate Snare Oh.png|Ultimate Snare-oh|link=Ultimate Snare-oh (Aaron) |-|Omni-Enhanced Aliens= Enhanced Lodestar.png|Omni-Enhanced Lodestar|link=Omni-Enhanced Lodestar (Aaron) Enhanced NRG3.png|Omni-Enhanced NRG|link=Omni-Enhanced NRG (Aaron) Enhanced Big Chill Sketch.png|Omni-Enhanced Big Chill|link=Omni-Enhanced Big Chill (Aaron) |-|Fusion Aliens= Ectograde.png|Ectograde|link=Ectograde Gecko Gecko.png|Gecko Gecko|link=Gecko Gecko Night tide.png|Night-tide|link=Night-tide Sandpit fusion.png|Sandpit|link=Sandpit (fusion) Sandfare.png|Sandfare|link=Sandfare |-|Nemetrix Predators= Tinyfang.png|Tinyfang|link=Tinyfang Last Shadow.png|Last Shadow|link=Last Shadow Placeholder person.png|Terralifter|link=Terralifter Category:Services Category:Alien Lists Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Aaronbill3